Shaking the Foundation
Shaking the Foundation is the eighth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and 181st episode overall. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Tex (Mentioned only) Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Plot In Blood Gulch, the Reds finally complete their robot, Lopez. Sarge asks for someone to activate Lopez, but nobody except Simmons volunteers. However, Sarge decides to do it, disappointing Simmons. Donut asks Sarge what Lopez will do and Sarge replies, saying the usual robot stuff such as "math problems the team doesn't want to do, maintaining the vehicle, organization, and any other task that isn't part of their job description." Simmons gets more depressed as Lopez's tasks are all of his usual duties. Sarge then activates Lopez, who greets the Reds in Spanish. Suddenly, an earthquake occurs, causing Simmons to panic. Fortunately, it is stopped very shortly after. Simmons points out that the earthquake likely damaged Lopez's speech unit. However, Sarge tells him that he ordered the Spanish model for cultural diversity, in order for the team to grow closer as a unit and try and learn Spanish together. Another earthquake begins and Lopez begins to panic. Donut points out that Lopez just took another one of Simmons' duties. Over at Blue Base, Tucker asks Church why he isn't alarmed by the sudden earthquakes. Church, in reply, tells him that none of the environment is real, except for Tex and himself. Church and Tucker begin to elaborate more on the subject, with Church telling him about the memory unit lying in a bank of a snowmound and its dying condition, which is the cause of the earthquakes. Church then explains that he thinks he is in here to find out more about Tex and that if he doesn't, he'll have to move on to the next memory unit. Confused, Tucker concludes that Church has to do this over and over before the power unit dies and the rocks fall and crush them. At that moment, a rock falls from behind Tucker. Still confused,Tucker asks Caboose what is going on. Caboose replies, saying that they are going to eat lunch with dinosaurs. Transcript Fade into the outside of Red Base as Simmons works on the now fully built Lopez Simmons: There! Man, that safety switch was hard to bolt on. Probably should've gotten a bigger one. Donut: It's not how big the switch is, Simmons. It's how you flip it! Simmons: Donut, shut up! Sarge: Alright, robot's all done! Time to fire it up! Let's hit the ol' power button. Who want to do the honors? Grif? Grif: Meh. Sarge: Well said. Donut? Donut: Sorry. Just clear-coated my nails. I'm not chipping one of these babies! Sarge: Alright...Simmons? Simmons: It would be an honor, sir! Um, th-that is if you're sure you don't want to do it! Sarge: Now that you mention it, it does sound kind of fun! I always did like pushing things. Simmons: Oh...okay. Donut: Hey Sarge, what's this robot gonna do for us anyway? Sarge: Oh you know, the usual robot stuff. Math we don't wanna do... Simmons: Right, like THAT exists. Sarge: Menial tasks like maintaining the vehicle... Simmons: Maintenance is crucial! Sarge: Organization... Simmons: Hmm...maybe I should make a list of all the robot's duties. Sarge: And basically any task that no one wants to do or is part of anyone's official job description. Simmons: Additional work? You mean like extra credit? No one told me there was extra credit! What is it? I'll do it! Donut: Hey Simmons, it sounds like this robot is going to be doing all the jobs you do! Simmons: Hahaha...yeah. Donut: Well don't worry. I'm sure Sarge will find some other responsibilities for you! Right Sarge? Sarge? Sarge: Huh? Oh right. One of the robot's functions is to answer awkward questions that I don't want to. Better turn him on. (Walks behind Lopez) Here we go. Let me just get this panel off, make some specific noise and drop it on the ground. (earthquake starts) Holy guacamole! Simmons: Ahhhh!!! Another earthquake! Everyone institute emergency plan! Hold on a second while I put on my marshal's vest! Everyone just remain calm! Whatever you do don't- (earthquake stops)- panic. Donut: Looks like the earthquake stopped. Simmons: Yeah. Donut: You're just disappointed no one got to use the emergency plan, aren't ya' Simmons? Simmons: Sorta... Donut: Aww...there, there. Don't feel bad! No one's read it anyway! Simmons: Oh...That's a relief. Lopez activates Lopez: Hola. Me llamo López. Gracias por la activación de mí. My name is Lopez. Thank you for activating me. Donut: Ooh-hoo, robot's on! Lopez: ¿Cómo estás? are you? Simmons: Uhh, is he speaking Spanish? Donut: Sounds like it. Simmons: Maybe the quake messed something up when you activated him, Sarge. Could be a polarity issue... Sarge: Actually, I ordered the Español speech unit on purpose! Simmons: You did? Sarge: Yeah! I thought if we had a little multiculturalism around here, we could all learn Spanish together! Get closer as a unit! Donut: Speaking of getting our units closer... Simmons: Not now, Donut! Seems inconvenient, Sarge. Sarge: Yeah it does. Don't know what the hell I was thinking! Seems really out of character for me. Another earthquake starts Lopez: ¡Alarma! ¡Alarma! ¡Terremoto! Warning! Earthquake! Donut: Hey look, Simmons! He's already doing your job! Simmons: Great. Donut: Want me to get your vest? Cut to the outside of Blue Base as the eathquake ends Tucker: Whoa, there's another quake! Church: Yep. Tucker: You don't seem too worried. Church: No I'm not, 'cause I know all of this isn't real. Tucker: Not real? You mean not real like your fake girlfriend? Church: No,no,no...my girlfriend is real! It's the world that's fake. Well, everything in it. Caboose runs over to Church and Tucker Caboose: EARTHQUAKE! Church: That was ten seconds ago...man, we really need to get your reflexes checked. Caboose: Maybe I was just early for the next one! Now you'll be ready when it happens. Church: Oh shut up. Caboose: Meteor. Tucker: So everything in the world is fake, except your girlfriend. Church: Right. Tucker: Who's in the world. Church: Yes. Tucker: Where everything is fake. Church: Correct. Caboose: Well I am following all of this as well as I follow everything else. Church: You see, all this...see...okay...we're just inside a memory unit. Which is sitting in a snowbank somewhere in the world...the real world. Tucker: A snowbank? Church: Right, and that memory unit is dying, so we're feeling all these, like, you know...little quakes and stuff. Tucker: If we're on a snowbank, why isn't it cold? Church: I don't know! It-it-it doesn't work like that, it's...like being inside of a snow globe. Tucker: Yeah, but a snow globe has snow in it. Caboose: I thought it was a globe made of snow! Church: Ugh, you're not getting it! Okay, try to think of it as, like, a...it's like a diorama. Caboose: Ah yes...a cafeteria for dinosaurs. Church: Shut up, Caboose. Caboose: Typhoon. Tucker: So this memory snowbank thing...it's just sitting there and we're inside it, doing all this stuff. Why? Church: I don't know, I guess it's so that I can, you know, figure out about Tex and...what I'm supposed to do. And if I can't figure it out, well then I just need to...move on to the next memory unit, I guess. Tucker: Right, and that's by finding those Freelancer guys you talked about before. Church: Exactly. Tucker: And going on some big adventure with them and finding the snow memory! Church: Memory unit. Tucker: Whatever. And then going into it? Church: Yes. Tucker: Even though we're already inside it. Church: And so on, and so forth. Tucker: And so on, and so on, until what happens? Church: I don't know! If I knew that I could stop already! Tucker: And we have to do all that, before the memory unit laying in the snow dies, and we're all crushed by falling rocks. (A giant rock conveniently falls down behind Tucker) Good timing. Church: Yeah it was. Caboose: Well if only there had been some type of warning system in place... Tucker: Okay, I think it all makes sense now. Church: Uh, good! I'm glad. Tucker: Dude, that was a fucking joke. I have no clue what's up! Church: I don't know, it doesn't seem that hard to me, man. Tucker: I know one way to check. Hey Caboose, explain what's going on. Recap for us! Caboose: We are going to eat lunch with dinosaurs. Tucker: Yep. Perfect sense. Caboose: I'm going to eat a giant egg! Gallery S9e8.png Trivia *Caboose's late reaction to the earthquake may be a reference to Season 4, in which Church explains to him that he is just so dumb, he processes things several seconds behind everything else, hearing things after they have happened. *Simmons commenting on getting a bigger safety switch for Lopez is a reference to Church complaining how small the original Lopez's switch was. Video Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes